I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio reproduction systems for playing prerecorded messages and, more particularly, to such a system for use with tombstones, memorial monuments, and similar artifacts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known audio reproduction systems which, upon activation, audibly reproduce a prerecorded message. Several of these previously known reproduction systems generate a commercial message as a sales aid in stores and merchandising centers. While any of several recording media can be employed for the prerecorded message, a tape recorder with a prerecorded magnetic tape is perhaps the most commonly used. Moreover, it is conventional to employ an endless magnetic tape, i.e. a magnetic tape in which the two ends are connected together, so that the prerecorded message can be continuously repeated without rewinding the magnetic tape.
It would be advantageous to provide an audio reproduction system to play a prerecorded message for a tombstone, memorial monument, or similar artifact (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a memorial monument for brevity). Such a system would, for example, enable one to record his final farewell to his friends and family for playback at the time of his funeral service or even subsequently. Such a prerecorded message would serve not only as a great comfort to the friends and family of the deceased but also would enable the deceased to rest easy knowing that he had had the final say. For a plurality of diverse reasons, however, no previous audio reproduction system for memorial monuments have been heretofore known.
One previously known obstacle to providing an audio reproduction system for a memorial monument is that the previously known systems are bulky, unsightly and tend to detract from the dignity of the funeral service.
A still further obstacle in providing an audio reproduction system for memorial monuments is that the previously known reproduction systems are prohibitively expensive if the prerecorded message is played on only one occasion, e.g. during the funeral service of the deceased. Conversely, the expense of such reproduction systems can be more readily justified if the prerecorded message can be repeated at demand over a relatively long period of time, for example, at each anniversary of the death of the deceased. Repeated audio reproduction of the prerecorded message with these previously known reproduction systems, however, cannot be achieved for a number of reasons.
First, these previously known audio reproduction systems if positioned on a tombstone or memorial monument will be subjected to continual abuse not only by the environment, but also by vandals who unfortunately roam cemeteries. Consequently, the life expectancy of these previously known reproduction systems is rather limited, at best.
A still further obstacle encountered with these previously known reproduction systems are that such systems require electrical power in order to audibly reproduce the prerecorded message. While electrical outlets are found in virtually all stores and merchandising centers, electrical power is usually unavailable throughout cemeteries. These previously known audio reproduction systems, of course, can in many cases be powered by electrical batteries, but even this solution is inadequate. First, during each playback of the prerecorded message, a portion of the total electrical power contained by the battery is consumed and the battery eventually becomes depleted. Moreover, it can be expected that repeated activation of the audio reproduction system by vandals, mischief-makers, and the like will rapidly deplete such battery power. Consequently, these previously known audio reproduction systems, even if battery powered, would require continual, troublesome and expensive battery replacement. If the battery replacement is too simplified, it can be expected that vandals will not only steal the batteries but also damage the reproduction system in the process.
For all the above reasons, and others, no previously known audio reproductive systems for memorial monuments have been heretofore known.